El espejo de un Cielo y su Mar
by YK.Chihaya
Summary: Suspiré de nuevo, ya había llenado mi habitación de suspiros. Sollocé observando la luna, esa hermosa luna que anunciaba mi maldición. Le di la espalda y por un instante la odié, la odié porque me condenaba, porque aquella noche sería la última... [Michur


**El espejo de un Cielo y su Mar**

Por?

Advertencias: Veamos… No me gusta echar a perder los argumentos pero:  
Relaciones gráficas m/m, y relaciones implícitas f/f y m/f, violencia sexual, muerte de uno o más personajes importantes. Creo que eso lo cubre todo. En resumen, si tienes menos de 14 años o alguno de estos temas te ofende o consideras que tocar un cabello de cualquiera de las Sailor Scouts es un pecado mortal, no lo leas.  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y Toei… Los estoy usando sin permiso, pero prometo que los regresaré mas o menos en las mismas condiciones que los encontré.  
Contenido: Les fascinaría saber, no es cierto?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nota: Visto desde la perspectiva de Michiru._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiré de nuevo, ya había llenado mi habitación de suspiros. Sollocé observando la luna, esa hermosa luna que anunciaba mi maldición. Le di la espalda y por un instante la odié, la odié porque me condenaba, porque aquella noche sería la última.

Entre sollozos ahogados escuché pasos frente a mi puerta. Desee que fuese Haruka, deseaba que fuese mi amada Haruka. Es que aún dormida la llamaba, aún entre sueños mi único anhelo era besarla y amanecer abrazada a su cuerpo, aún dormida no podía olvidarme de ella. Comencé a llorar al tiempo que recorría el pasado. Conocí a Haruka pues nuestra misión, impuesta desde la era del Milenio de Plata, requería que formásemos un equipo y que fuésemos ella y yo las que buscásemos al Mesías. ¿Por qué¿Por qué la Reina Serenity me quitaba lo único con lo que he sido feliz? Entiendo que fue muy cruel, que las cosas que viví fueron muy crudas mientras fui guerrera, pero también fui muy feliz, viví los mejores momentos de mi vida siendo una guerrera. Todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas, todas se curaron con risas y batallas ganadas. Ahora, cuando el sol apareciera en el este, olvidaría todo cuanto fui, lo peor: Me olvidaría de ella. Golpeé mi almohada maldiciendo el momento en que nací guerrera y tuve que conocer a Haruka de esa manera.

- ¿Por qué la Reina nos hace esto? - le susurré a la luna - ¿Por qué hemos de separarnos para vivir una 'vida normal' si todo lo que deseo de una vida es estar junto a ella?

Apoyé mi frente sobre el frío cristal que nos separaba a la luna y a mí. Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo por mis mejillas. No era justo. En unas horas todo terminaría. Haruka ni siquiera sería un recuerdo. Simplemente sería nada, como si nunca la hubiese conocido. No podía soportar esa angustia. La gente vive buscando a su otra mitad, y yo que la había encontrado debía empezar de nuevo, tan sólo para tener una vida 'norma'. ¡Cómo odiaba el término 'normal'¿Qué era normal¿Sufrir por no alcanzar el amor¿Sufrir por estar vacía continuamente¿Sufrir por recordar entre sueños un amor lejano y por tratar de encontrarlo despierta¿Eso era 'normal'? Si es así yo no quiero nada de lo que me ofrece la Reina con esa clase de vida, prefiero ser una guerrera y sufrir, tener una vida dirigida sólo al bienestar de la reina pero al lado de mi único amor.

- Todo lo que quiero es estar con ella, no me importa todo lo que he pasado, sólo quiero seguir junto a ella y decirle todo lo que la amo. Pero...

Ya para eso no había tiempo. Haruka debía dormir a esas horas. ¿Y si iba a su habitación y...? No. ¿Qué iba a decir si me descubría escabulléndome en su cuarto? Suspiré y traté de calmar mis lágrimas. Me recosté en la cama y abracé mi almohada. Comencé a quedar dormida y en ese momento entre el sueño y estar despierta escuché el bramar del mar y al viento jugar entre sus olas. Pensé en Haruka, en esa chica que deseaba volverse el viento y que se volvió esa fresca brisa que sacude el océano llevando su aroma hasta la playa. Cada que sentí sus manos sobre mí era como sentir el viento soplar. Haruka, su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes. Sonreí y me quedé dormida soñando con mi amor.

Entre sueños me pareció escuchar la puerta abriéndose lentamente. La ventana estaba abierta y podía sentir la brisa nocturna recorrer mi piel. Cómo ansiaba que fuese Haruka. Soñaba con ella, con los besos, las caricias, los abrazos que nunca pude tener por miedo. Escuché pasos, estaba segura que eran pasos. La imagen de Haruka comenzó a desaparecer en mis sueños anunciándome que estaba despertando. Me aferré a seguirla abrazando en mis ensoñaciones y de pronto escuché su voz. ¿Seguía soñando?

- Cómo lamento no haberlo descubierto antes y haber luchado contra todos sólo por permanecer contigo.

Sus pasos de pronto se detuvieron, mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa, algo me decía que mi cielo estaba cerca, que debía despertar, pero no pude, no quería hacerlo, no quería darme cuenta que sólo era un sueño más. Sobre mi rostro sopló Morfeo el aliento de mi amor.

- Eres tan hermosa Michiru.

Comprendí que no estaba soñando, que Haruka realmente se encontraba a mi lado en mi habitación, si abría los ojos me encontraría con los de ella. Me invadió una felicidad enorme, entonces ella sentía lo mismo por mí, al menos eso quise creer. Deseaba abrir los ojos y abrazarla, iba a hacerlo cuando su voz volvió a soplar sobre mi cuerpo.

- Ahora es demasiado tarde Michiru, faltan sólo unas horas para que amanezca y todo esto terminará, dentro de unas horas, nuestros destinos tomarán caminos diferentes y mi corazón aprenderá nuevamente a latir por inercia.

Sus manos quitaron el cabello que cubría mi rostro. Había añorado tanto tiempo sus caricias sobre mí y ahora que las tenía debía fingir dormir, pues si despertaba asustaría a Haruka y saldría huyendo de mi habitación. Quería abrazarla, besarla, tomar su mano pero...debía seguir pretendiendo. Era la última noche que la tendría conmigo, y por fin estaba sintiendo sus caricias. No quería perder eso.

- Cómo quisiera llevarme este instante a mi nueva vida, recordar cada una de tus sonrisas, cada uno de tus llantos, cada una de tus melodías, lo que daría por haber escuchado de tus labios un 'Te amo'.

Por Dios, estaba desgarrándome el alma. De mis ojos se escapó una diminuta lágrima que se secó al instante y no le permitió ver que estaba despierta. Tratando de no delatarme contuve el llanto y entonces, sus manos. Esas bellas manos que recorrían el piano que me había acompañado en tantas y tantas canciones, ahora recorrían mi cuerpo, navegaban a través de los relieves de mi cuerpo como un barco a la deriva.

- ¿Qué es lo que despiertas en mí, mi bella Diosa? Daría todo lo que soy por estar contigo mil eternidades, por poder exteriorizar lo que ocurre en mi interior, por sentir tu cuerpo al compás del mío, por probar el néctar de tus labios, por dejar de acariciar tu cuerpo con la mirad a para hacerlo con mis manos. Lo que daría por un beso tuyo.

Pude sentirla sentándose a la orilla de mi cama. De repente sentí su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mi mano se encontraba sobre mi vientre y ella la desplazó hasta su propia cintura, me abrazó con ternura y cuidado pues seguro no quería despertarme. Así, abrí los ojos por unos segundos y pude ver su cabeza contra mí, su cuerpo cerca del mío. Añoré tanto tiempo ese momento¿por qué había tenido que llegar tan tarde?

- Es hermoso tu latido, también me gustaría llevarme la melodía de tu corazón, quisiera llevarme tantas cosas tuyas, si tan siquiera supiera que podré verte después.

Mi ángel movió su cabeza un poco y tuve que cerrar mis ojos de nuevo. Creo que me observaba, que observaba mi rostro. Quizá quería grabarlo en su memoria, yo quería hacer lo mismo pero eso la habría asustado. La desesperación estaba llenándome por completo.

- Quiero saber lo que se siente un beso de amor, lo que se siente un beso tuyo.

¿Iba a hacerlo¿Se atrevería? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, deseaba besarla desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Si ella lo hacía¿Si ella me besaba¡Oh Haruka!

- Amor mío, te quedaste dormida entre lágrimas.

Sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro, sentí su presencia tan cerca y tan lejos de mí. Aquello era suficiente, aún sino me besaba podía partir a mi nueva vida con el corazón engrandecido por la felicidad de saber que ella también me amaba en aquella vida olvidada como guerrera de la luna llena. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro. No sabía si responderle o no, no sabía si arruinaría aquél hermoso sueño con una reacción de ese tipo. ¡Qué más daba! No podía permitirme ese tipo de dudas, sólo quedaban unas horas, y quizás, después jamás la volvería a ver. Respondí su beso. Nuestros labios jugaban al compás que ella había marcado. Sus labios eran tan dulces, tan maravillosamente dulces. Abandoné su cintura y enterré mi mano en la cabellera color arena de mi princesa, mientras tanto mi otra mano recorría su espalda de arriba hacia abajo y así sucesivamente. Sentí que estaba sorprendida, pero no me importaba ya, sólo quería tenerla junto a mí, sólo quería besarla hasta que el alba nos separara y nos enviara a nuestras vidas lejos una de la otra. Se separó de mí unos centímetros, aproveché ese momento para hacerle saber que estaba despierta, que había respondido a ese beso conscientemente. Acaricié su mejilla y le dirigí mi sonrisa más plena, estaba tan contenta de haberla probado. En la oscuridad pude ver carmín sobre sus mejillas, y de sus ojos aún seguían cayendo perlas. Todo había valido la pena, aún el hecho de tener que olvidarla después había valido la pena tan sólo por poder besarla. Me hundí en sus ojos borrando todo vestigio de mí, borrando el tiempo que nos habría de separar, simplemente quedamos ella y yo en esa habitación. Como si el viento se hubiese turbado ante el descubrimiento de que correspondía al amor de Haruka sopló con fuerza, azotando las ventanas e izando las cortinas. Haruka se levantó y cerró la ventana con cuidado. La seguí y la rodeé con mis brazos. La luna se ocultaba tras las montañas, sólo nos quedaban un par de horas. La hice darse media vuelta, necesitaba ver ese rostro una vez más, aún necesitaba convencerme de que no era un sueño. Clavó su mirada en el suelo, se veía tan indefensa. Levanté su rostro con un dedo, obligándole a verme.

- Mírame, por favor.

Levantó su mirada con dificultad, siempre supe que no le gustaba que le mirasen a los ojos directamente, siempre tenía miedo de que descubriesen lo que estaba sintiendo. En esta ocasión no era la excepción. ¿A qué le tienes miedo Haruka¿Qué era lo que no quería que descubriera si ya lo sabía todo?

- Haruka, te quiero tanto.

Me abracé a ella con fuerza, esperaba que sus brazos me rodearan también pero Haruka, siempre tan fría.

- Abrázame por favor, necesito sentir tu calor.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mi pobre Haruka, siempre luchando contra sus sentimientos. Al fin logró que sus manos le respondieran abrazándome, después apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Pude escuchar que su corazón latía frenéticamente, era tan lindo escucharla. Me separé de ella para poder observarla, aún lloraba, sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano mientras la felicidad del universo se reunía en mi corazón.

- Muchas gracias por haberme dado tanto Haruka, por haberte despedido de mí de esta manera

- No hay que dar gracias de nada - su voz sonaba tan fría, como siempre.

- ¿Ni siquiera en el último momento puedes dejar de ser tan fría?

Siempre odié que se portara así, eso me detuvo siempre de decirle lo que sentía. Haruka Tenoh, siempre manteniéndose fría y calmada. Bajó la mirada, evitando la mía. ¿Por qué¡Oww Haruka!

- No Haruka, mírame cuando te hablo, estoy cansada de que siempre hagas lo mismo, que por orgullo y temor no te abras conmigo, por Dios Haruka, dentro de una hora habremos olvidado todo, en unos minutos más olvidaremos todas las batallas y también olvidaremos a todos nuestros seres queridos. En unos minutos más olvidaré este sentimiento por ti. ¿No puedes entender mi desesperación? La desesperación por haber escuchado todo lo que dijiste cuando creías que permanecía dormida. ¿Tuviste que verme así para poder decir lo que sientes por mí?

Se separó de mí y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Seguro estaba sorprendida de saber que había estado despierta todo el tiempo. En su mente se formó una idea, parecía querer decirla.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Acaso vas a negarlo Haruka? Mírame cómo me estoy muriendo por dentro por ver que no eres capaz de exteriorizar tus sentimientos. ¿Quieres escucharlo? Bien, te lo diré, Te amo? Como nunca pensé amar, y me duele ver que no puedes decirme lo mismo, me duele saber que te perderé para siempre y ni esa es suficiente razón para que reacciones, sólo espero Haruka, que en tu nueva vida dejes ese orgullo y que vivas feliz.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, mis lágrimas empapaban nuevamente mi rostro. Se me estaba quemando el alma por saber que ni aún después de todo lo que dijo y de aquél beso simplemente se quedará ahí, sentada sin hacer nada. Apretó su puño con tal fuerza que creí que su sangre comenzaría a brotar.

- De nada me serviría una nueva sin ti.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De qué me servirá respirar si no respiraré tu aroma¿De qué me servirá el sentido de la vista si no te veré¿De sentir si no sentiría tu cuerpo¿De que me serviría amar...si no te amaré a ti¿De que me sirve soñar...si eso es lo que me da esperanzas para seguir y esperar con ansias el momento en que vuelva a verte, sentirte, y amarte?

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro, levanté su rostro con el índice y besé sus labios pálidos y resecos de tristeza. Me hinqué sobre la cama, no separé mis labios de los de ella, no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar esa hora que me quedaba con mi amada. Mis manos rodearon la cabeza de ella apoderándome de sus rubios cabellos. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon indecisamente mientras mis labios rebozaban con fuego sobre los de ella, mi respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, estaba decidida a todo con tal de sentirla lo más cerca posible. Me separó con cierta brusquedad, más bien con miedo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Me erguí hacia atrás un poco y la observé. Haruka tontita, por supuesto que estaba segura de lo que hacía, lo único que quería era amarla hasta que el alba me la arrebatara. Llevé mis manos atrás de mi cabello y desaté el nudito que sostenía mi ropa, después bajé por mi espalda hasta llegar al otro nudo. Mi pecho quedó al descubierto justo frente a sus ojos, sus mejillas se encendieron al verme de esa manera.

- Haruka voltea - le dije en el tono mas suave que pude.

Tenía el aspecto de que en cualquier momento iba a darle un paro cardiaco. El rubor en sus mejillas era cada vez más notorio, tomé sus manos y las coloqué sobre mis senos, pude escuchar su respiración cada vez más agitada. Sus ojos brillaron con felicidad por unos segundos pero después esa felicidad se tornó en tristeza. Deslicé sus manos de mi cuerpo y tomé su rostro entre las mías. Le di un beso lleno de amor, profundo. Antes había besado otros labios pero jamás había besado a nadie en la forma en que besé a Haruka en esa ocasión. Acaricié su mejilla con dulzura mientras me separaba de ella, su piel se erizó con la sensación. Sonreí al observar esa reacción que yo conocía bien.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu cuerpo Haruka? - le dije sarcásticamente.

- Quizá sea que no está acostumbrado a sentir tanto amor - dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

Comencé a besarla de nuevo, acercando mi cuerpo casi al punto de la fusión. Poco a poco subí hasta su oreja donde le dejé escuchar mi respiración, no sabía cómo decirle que me moría de deseos y decidí que mi respiración se lo dijera. Pude sentir el corazón de Haruka saltando de su pecho, estaba segura de que había captado mi mensaje. Por fin las palabras llegaron a mi lengua. Era ahora o nunca, y el nunca llegaría en menos de una hora.

- Quiero amarte Haruka, quiero sentir por última y única vez tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, respirar el mismo aire que respiras, escuchar tu corazón, sentir tus besos en todo mi ser, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma. ¿Me concederás ese último deseo¿Me permitirás amarte?

Tenía tanto miedo de que saliera huyendo en ese instante, tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazara. Había sido tan repentino todo, que temía que mi reacción tan brusca y tan desesperada la hubiera asustado. Haruka no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio. Soltó mi espalda y un nudo se formó en mi garganta al creer que se iría. Sin embargo, metió sus manos entre mi cuerpo y el de ella, tratando de desabotonar su camisa. Me separé un poco de ella para permitirle que se librara de esa prenda. Entendí con mucha felicidad que ella estaba dispuesta a lo mismo que yo, que también deseaba sentirme. Una vez que terminó con los botones me encargue de echar su camisa hacia atrás descubriendo su pecho libre de cualquier tipo de lencería. Se paró e hincó sobre la cama. Nos observamos durante instantes observando y admirando nuestros cuerpos. Creo que ella tampoco podía creer que estuviésemos ahí y en esas condiciones. Me abrazó, fue lo más maravilloso del mundo poder sentir su piel contra la mía, poder sentir nuestros cuerpos sin ninguna barrera.

- Abrázame con fuerza por favor, quiero sentir que nunca te irás, quiero perpetuar por siempre este momento aunque después?

Tanta felicidad hizo que me olvidase que todo aquello quedaría en el olvido al llegar la madrugada. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y pude sentir sus manos en mi espalda acariciándome provocando en mí la más deliciosa de las sensaciones, las caricias del viento son más profundas que las de cualquier persona. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello provocando las ansias en mí por tenerla ya sin nada más que el alma al descubierto. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, ella se estremeció al sentir mi caricia provocándole el suspiro mas hondo que he escuchado en mi vida? Me empujó hacia atrás, recostándome sobre la cama. Se recostó a mi lado, sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, sus manos comenzaron su recorrido en mis labios, delineándolos, después bajó por mi cuello hasta llegar a dibujar la silueta de mis senos, mi vientre, mas abajo? de pronto se detuvo.

- No te detengas por favor.

Me observó con sorpresa notoria en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada y continuó. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, retirando poco a poco mi ropa. Mi corazón estaba por escaparse de mi pecho, podía sentirlo retumbando con fuerza. Me observó unos segundos. Arquee mi espalda, levantando la pelvis para que se deshiciera por completo de mis ropas. Me incorporé un poco tan sólo para besar sus labios. La besé con tal entrega, no sólo quería besar sus labios, quería besar su alma y Haruka respondió de igual manera. Rodé a un lado permaneciendo sobre ella. También quería sentirla en su totalidad, con cuidado le quité las últimas prendas. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en ese paraíso donde habitan el éxtasis y el deseo. Todos mis miedos se disiparon, también los de ella, lo vi. en sus ojos.

En aquellos momentos poco me importó la Reina Serenity, poco me importaron las batallas, en aquellos momentos todo lo que me importaba era Haruka, era hacerla feliz en esos instantes que nos quedaban juntas, todo lo que me importaba era entregarme a ella sin miedos ni dudas, simplemente amarla y de esa manera grabar con hierro su nombre en mi corazón. El sentir su cuerpo unido al mío de esa manera me hacía pensar que podía en ese mismo instante gritarle al mundo que yo, Michiru Kaioh, amaba a Haruka Tenoh, la chica más maravillosa de esta Tierra. Mis manos la recorrieron impregnándose con su aroma. Todo lo que era, todo lo que sería y todo lo que había sido se lo entregué a Haruka esa noche que duró un poco más para poder amarla en su totalidad. Que maravilloso poder sentir al ser que amas de esa manera, sentir que a pesar de los cuerpos, son las almas quienes se están amando, quienes están haciendo un pacto de amor al unirse de esa forma. Que maravilloso sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, sentir sus labios en los míos entregándome parte de su ser. Sentir sus cabellos empapados por el sudor, el sudor nacido del esfuerzo, de la pasión que se desbordaba más allá de nosotras. Mas que nada, sentir su cuerpo al mismo compás que el mío, sentir que aunque seamos dos cuerpos, nos hemos vuelto una misma alma por el simple hecho de habernos entregado a la mitad de la noche más dolorosa de nuestras vidas. Una noche que sin embargo olvidaríamos. El alba vislumbró en el horizonte, bañando la habitación de dorado, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos de oro. Mis cabellos jugaron con la madrugada que ya se anunciaba al echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, con mi corazón latiendo dentro del pecho de Haruka, y dentro de mí, su corazón latiendo. Nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron temblando al llegar a la cumbre de lo que nuestros cuerpos podían soportar en una demostración de amor. Mi cuerpo cayó, sin fuerzas para continuar, junto al de ella. La observé aún agitada, estaba llorando. Entonces me percaté que el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse, unos segundo más y todo habría quedado en el olvido.

- No llores mi Rey del Cielo. Este momento, estos besos y todas nuestras caricias, quizá las olvide nuestra mente, pero dentro de nuestros corazones, en un lugar muy especial, perdurarán por toda la eternidad. Te amo Haruka? mi corazón nunca te olvidará.

Mis ojos también empezaron a llorar, mis palabras eran muy duras en esos momentos aunque mi única intensión era darle esperanza. Mi amada Haruka, tan sólo unos segundos más y todo se iba a volver nada.

- Mi corazón late y latirá por ti mi bella diosa marina. Te amo con todo lo que soy, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma? ojala mi elemento acaricie tu cuerpo y alguna vez tu corazón se estremezca al recordar alguna de mis caricias. Te amaré por siempre aún cuando no lo sepa.

Nos besamos mezclando no sólo nuestros sentimientos sino también nuestras lágrimas. Aquél beso selló para siempre la promesa de dos amantes. Una luz inmensamente cegadora entró por la ventana iluminando ambos cuerpos y diluyéndolos en ella.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

El nítido sonido de un violín, la suave brisa marina y unos cabellos cuyos colores hasta el mismo mar envidiaría, eso es lo que esa joven violinista inspiraría a cualquiera que la mirase tocar el violín de esa manera, con esa entrega, con esa pasión... de repente, la joven dejó de tocar el violín, una corriente de aire le había hecho estremecerse al solo contacto con su piel alborotando su cabellera y su corazón.

- ¿Qué es esta opresión en mi pecho?

La joven violinista dejó a un lado su instrumento musical para salir de su camarote. Su mente fija en una sola idea, la Soledad. Estar tan acompañada pero sola a la vez, sentir que has perdido tu otra mitad quizá en alguna otra vida, en algún tiempo, que sensación más vacía y triste mirarte a un espejo y ver solamente reflejado tu cuerpo pero no poder ver mas allá de la carne, querer ver de alguna manera dentro de ti, y arrancarte todo aquello que te hace daño, quitarte esa soledad que tanto daño te hace, quitarte la sensación de que ahí afuera, hay alguien que te ama, pero que no lo has podido encontrar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus cristalinos ojos azules al tiempo que caminaba sin dirección ni rumbo sobre la cubierta del barco. Al final del trayecto, recargó su cuerpo contra la baranda hundiéndose en la más profunda tristeza por sentirse tan sola, por ver que a sus 22 años de edad, no ha encontrado a nadie para que permanezca a su lado, que le haga sentir que no hay nada más allá de esa persona. No pudo evitar caer sobre sus piernas sujetándose solamente del barandal, mientras de sus labios salían unas palabras que su corazón se repetía constantemente.

- ¿Por qué me siento tan sola?

Una firme mano se posó sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola bastante, seguido, una voz ronca, casi masculina se escuchó:

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita?

Volteó al ver al dueño de esa voz que hizo se paralizaran sus sentidos por un instante, observó a un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada aceitunada que hicieron se sonrojara, por primera vez en años el corazón de Michiru latió...por primera vez...

- Yo...Estoy bien.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- No, solo quiero irme a mi camarote...

- Yo la ayudaré si me lo permite.

- Se lo agradecería mucho.

- Déme su mano por favor, la ayudaré a levantarse.

La joven violinista dio su mano temerosamente a la del joven rubio.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Haruka Tenoh¿y el suyo?

- Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Michiru Kaioh.

Dicen que el destino se nos marca cuando nacemos, y que no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo, también dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida, que siempre lo recordarás por el resto de tu vida como el mejor de todos. El amor no es algo que se olvide tan fácilmente, no es algo que deseches cuando te das cuenta que no hay nada que pueda salvarlo, el amor al final de cuentas, es el sentimiento más puro y noble que el ser humano ha podido concebir. Esto es una prueba mas, de que al final, tu marcas el destino que guiará tu vida, eso es algo que Haruka y Michiru comprenderán algún día en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, cuando se den cuenta de todas las pruebas por las cueles pasó su amor.

¿Es sólo el comienzo?

_For the First Time_

_---Kenny Loggins---_

_Are those your eyes?_

_Is that your smile?_

_I've been looking at you forever_

_But I never saw you before_

_Are these your hands holding mine?_

_Now I wonder how I could have been so blind_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

_And for the first time I'm seeing who you are_

_I can't believe how much I see_

_When you're looking back at me_

_Now I understand what love is... love is_

_For the first time_

_Can this be real?_

_Can this be true?_

_Am I the person I was this morning_

_And are you the same you?_

_It's all so strange_

_How can this be?_

_All along this love_

_Was right in front of me_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

_And for the first time I'm seeing who you are_

_I can't believe how much I see_

_When you're looking back at me_

_Now I understand what love is... love is_

_For the first time_

_Such a long time ago_

_I had given up on finding this emotion ever again_

_But you're here with me now_

_Yes I found you somehow_

_And I've never been so sure_

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

_And for the first time I'm seeing who you are_

_I can't believe how much I see_

_When you're looking back at me_

_Now I understand what love is... love is_

_For the first time_

Mas que dedicarte esta historia, más que dedicarte las palabras y los sentimientos que he revelado aquí (mismos que sólo tu comprenderás), más que todo eso lo que deseo decirte es que te amo de aquí a que el mundo se termine, que te amo de aquí a que el cielo se caiga a pedazos y el mar deje de soplar. Y hay una cosa más que quiero decirte: Siempre voy a amarte, quizá hayamos escrito nuestra historia en la arena y el mar del Destino ahora lo esta borrando. Sin embargo, el amor que despertaste en mí quedó grabado con letras de oro y diamante en mi corazón. Nada lo podrá borrar, ni siquiera el tiempo. Te amaré así le pese a quien le pese. Quizá hemos de comenzar una nueva vida y es muy probable que me olvides, pero dentro de ti, cuando escuches las olas estrellándose contra la arena y las sientas tocando tus pies, te vas a acordar de mis caricias y si, en cualquier momento deseas volverlas a sentir, sólo date media vuelta y corre hacia mí. Mis brazos estarán vacíos toda la eternidad porque sólo están hechos para abrazarte a ti. Mis labios quedarán secos porque ahora sólo saben besar los tuyos. Y mi corazón, mi corazón no latirá por inercia pues se queda contigo. ¿No me crees? Tan sólo pon tu mano sobre tu pecho y podrás sentir que tus latidos son muy fuertes, eso es porque ahora tienes dos corazones latiendo dentro de ti. Te amo y te voy a amar hasta que el cielo se separe del mar, y hasta que la playa se quede sin arena.

Te amo princesa, te amo tanto... ni siquiera Cronos se atreverá a tocar este amor, porque aunque lo intente no va a poder borrarlo. Te amo y siempre te voy a amar.

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es muuuy lindo este fic, lo tenia guardado (esperoq ue no le moleste a la AUTORA ORIGINAL, que lo haya conservado), como escribi anteriormente este fic **NO es mio.** Me gustaria compartirlo con todas las personas de esta web por que es hermoso

Escribo mi correo por si la autora quiere escribirme o alguien la conoce... yo con todo gusto lo quitare de aqui.

Asi que los Reviews son para ella. Algunas cosas las modifique (solo algunas cosas del formato... negritas y cursivas).

PD: Creo que la chica que escribio esto utiliza el seudónimo: Kokoro Moon


End file.
